Jabberjaw
Supposedly the youngest and newest member of the Radioactive Uber Clan (well, no longer the newest, actually). Jabberjaw is the one who wrote the RUC wiki and authors many books and biographies about the members and the "Truth" He also responds to questions on the RUC's ask.fm page Personality Despite what he claims on his own article on his wiki, Jabberjaw is in fact, NOT, a friendly shark who loves children and is "passionate" about having a family. He is prone to temper tantrums, screaming, name-calling, threats, and many other things when he and his writing is even lightly criticized. Like the rest of the RUC, he writes off any anti-RUC comments as "Demon propaganda," to make himself and the rest of the klan feel better about themselves because their feelings got hurt by people trying expose what they're doing, oh boohoo. :'( Like every other member, he claims to be a goody goody hero who can do no wrong, despite the fact that he has many times threatened to scalp or mutilate people for "love and justice" even if they only annoy him a tiny bit. Oh, and he also gets pissed and insults you if you like something he doesn't like (e.g. Gurren Lagann, Neon Genesis Evangelion, anime in general). He is also a compulsive liar. Example, He uses sockpuppets to say good things about the RUC and make it seem as if normal people actually support them. If he sees any negative comments made on his wiki, he's quick to edit them into Pro-RUC comments; say Jabby, you hate propaganda and yet look at what you're doing to those peoples' comments. Oh, if it's not editing them into Pro-RUC comments, it's editing them into "Demon" comments for Jabby to respond to. Exception being the "Demon" comments people made just to fuck with him. Recently he's discovered that some random RUCitizens have been killing innocent people in the RUC's name and he's ashamed of them... except these are pretty much the things they do all the time; Jabby must be trying to save face now that the RUCitizens' acts have gone public. Good luck Jabby, you're going to need it. Another example, he claims he rarely screams or yells.... and yet look on his ask.fm. His recent responses on the RUC's ask.fm page has revealed that he is also an egomaniac. Examples: "What do you think when you look in the mirror? How a handsome shark like me became a valuable member of the RUC." "Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? Me." "What's more valuable, brains or beauty? Brains but I have both so it doesn't matter." "What gift would you like to receive? A million dollars since I deserve it. " "What do you think people think of you? That I'm a heroic shark who is handsome." "On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate yourself? Beyond the scale." History The RUC wiki states that Jabberjaw became a member after he was rescued by Popeye and Albert when he was about to be molested and tortured by a masked demon. In reality, the "masked demon" was a dentist who was checking up on Jabby's teeth. Jabberjaw got all freaked out and shit and started calling the dentist a "masked demon." Being the "trigger word" for any member of the RUC, Popeye and Albert busted into the office and assaulted the dentist then carried Jabberjaw out afterwards (to the horror of many patients waiting for their check-up). Jabberjaw then joined the klan. The dentist (who shall remain anonymous) is currently recovering from his injuries in a nearby hospital. Writings ''RUC wiki - ''A collection of his insane writing, full of blatant lies with less evidence than this wiki to back up their views. ''The Heroism of the Radioactive Uber Clan: A History of Bravery, Heroism, Holiness, Christianity, and Heroism, by the way, did I mention Heroism? ''- A book glorifying his clan, contains made up information that were disproven by historians and contains none of their recorded atrocities Trivia - Jabberjaw LOOOOOOVES shoes. -The RUC wiki states that both of Jabberjaw's parents are dead (and even outright states that Jabberjaw's father is deceased). However... messages he sent to Mike's followers state that Jabberjaw Senior is the name of his father, and imply that he's alive. The RUC's ask.fm page even responds to a question with Jabberjaw Senior being in an elderly home. -He claims to be a vegan, even though recently he's expressed desire to cook and seals. Apparently seals are seafood so they don't count, but Jabberjaw said sea creatures don't eat each other and he stands firm on that even though he wants t- RUCONSISTENCY FOLKS -He recently apparently bought a proxy to spy on the Mike forums... even though you can just use a free one. Ya got scammed bro. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Autism Category:Main Four